De la haine À l'amour
by ShadowDarkSoul
Summary: Une pleine lune visible, un ciel dégagé. Une âme errante. Un chevalier traqué. Un amour incompris. Le pas entre haine et amour.
1. Jeux dangeureux

Une rire hystérique perça la tranquillité de la nuit. Une ombre furtive prenait en chasse se son si particulier pour elle.

Tout était si calme hormis ce jeu de cache-cache entre une ombre solitaire et un rire sonore.

Un cul de sac se présenta et l'ombre accula sa tendre et dangereuse proie.

\- je ne te savais pas si obstiné et pourtant tu as réussi à me coincer. Chapeau, dit un homme vêtue d'une tenu atypique.

L'ombre s'approcha, tel un animal, de cet homme si particulier.

\- tu es mon obsession et te le sais très bien, Joker. répondit l'autre homme habillé de noir et masqué.

\- mais ...

Le dénommé Joker ne pus finir sa phrase car un poing s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire. Un nouveau rire le pris ce qui soulagea l'homme costumé.

\- tu n'y vas jamais de main morte, ironisa notre clown. Tu comptes encore partir cette fois ci, Batou ?

\- tu sais très bien que cela vaut toutes les formalités du monde, répliqua "Batou". Et puis arrête avec se surnom.

\- moi je l'aime bien tu sais, ricana le Joker, il fallait bien que je trouve un surnom à la personne qui me complète.

Batman leva les yeux au ciel, souriant avant de répliquer.

\- veux tu que je m'en aille, comme les autres soirs depuis deux mois ?

Le clown ne répondit rien, ce qui était une première pour nos deux hommes.

Batman fier de son effet se recula prêt à partir mais une main le retint.

\- reste pour une fois, commença le Joker peu sur de lui. Ça changera la donne. Et puis la nuit vient à peine de tomber, jouons encore un peu.

\- très bien, ceda le bat après de longue minutes de réflection, mais changeons la règle, cette fois c'est à toi de m'attraper.

Et sur ces mots le bat s'envola dans la pénombre. Le Joker, plus que souriant, ce lança à la poursuite de sa Némésis dans un rire plus que significatif.

La nuit aller être joyeuse pour une fois.

Après de longues heures de chasse, le Bat se retrouva pris au piège sur le toit d'un building.

\- Batou, Batou, Batou, commença le Joker, je t'ai enfin attrapé.

\- disons simplement que je me suis laissé attrapé, contra notre chauve-souris.

\- hmm je ne pense pas, ricana le clown. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne compte pas te laisser filer. Et je de quoi pimenter cette magnifique nuit.

Tour en parlant, notre psychopathe s'avança vers notre chevalier noir, d'une démarche peu commune aux hommes, presque prédatrice, tentatrice voir féline. Son pas annoncé déjà les événements futurs : il sera le chasseur cette nuit.

De son côté, Bruce souriais. D'une fierté sans pareille, souriant de sa condition de proie, comme si tout avais été calculé comme s'il savait qu'à tout moment tout pouvait basculer et que les rôles pouvais s'inverser.

Il vit sa Némésis s'avancer, lentement calculant chaque pas, chaque centimètres qui les séparer. Et sans que son vis à vis est le temps de réagir, les rôles s'inversent. Le chasseur devient proies.

Bruce accula le Joker contre la porte de l'escalier en le plaquant avec force, ce qui fit rire le maquillé. Pris par une pulsion bestiale, Bruce fit un geste qui laissa notre clown sur place.

À suivre ...


	2. Un geste incertain

Bruce plaqua avec violence ses lèvres sur celles du Joker se qui a eu pour effet de laisser ce dernier pantois.

Ce geste, bien qu'à la fois surprenant et romantique ?, fut rapide. Le Bat se détacha de sa victime, un sourire à la fois narquois et victorieux sur le visage.

Le Joker, totalement pris au dépourvu, ne savait pas comment réagir.

Au but d'une longue minutes, ce dernier repris son masque et frappa le Bat au visage.

\- je peux savoir la raison d'un tel geste, espèce de décérébré !

Bruce souriais, pris dans un tourbillon de sensations. Il essuya sa lèvre toujours souriant.

\- ça fait partie du jeu. Veux tu jouer ?

Pris d'un accès de rage notre psychopathe se jette sur sa Némésis et lui asséna un autre coup de poing avant de l'embrasser furieusement, égratignant sa lèvre de ses dents.

Un baiser fiévreux et violent s'engagea entre les deux protagonistes. Le sang et la salive se mêlèrent dans un balais frénétique. Des mains s'égarèrent sur un costume atypique, cherchant les zones sensibles, s'abreuvant de cette douceur sauvage qu'était son ennemi favoris.

Le clown repoussa l'homme en le tenant par le col, essoufflé par son acte et complètement assourdit.

\- je ne te connaissais pas aussi pervers dit il en reprenant contenance.

\- ce n'est en rien de la perversion mon cher, répliqua le chevalier noir, mais belle est bien un jeu.

\- un jeu ! S'écria le Joker. Tu te fou de moi ! Ça ressemble plus à un coming out foireux et de mauvais goût.

\- pourquoi, dit calmement le Bat, aurais tu peur d'être si proche de la vérité ? Ou qu'une personne normal puisse t'aimer ?

Une tension lourde ce faisait sentir dans l'air. Aucun de nos deux protagonistes n'osaient bouger ou parler. Seul leur regard encré dans celui de l'autre s'exprimer pour eux.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Bruce échappa un soupir lasse mélangé à de la déception. Mais c'est notre psychopathe qui brisa ce silence religieux.

\- qui essais tu de convaincre Batman, moi ou toi ? Serais ce toi qui aurai peut de l'amour ?

\- je n'ai aucune peur, sache le, tiqua l'interpellé, mais je dois bien avouer que tout ceci est un peu foireux. Mais que veux tu ? Nous sommes tous les deux des êtes à part, avec une parcours différents mais nous nous retrouvons sur le meme chemin.

\- quel être énigmatique fait tu, concéda Joker, mais je dois bien avouer que tu as raison.

Tout en parlant, le clown s'asseyait près du vide.

\- nous sommes deux spécimens atypiques, lâchés dans un monde trop peu commun pour nous. Mais sache qu'il y aura une seule et unique différence entre nous deux: comparé à toi, mon cher chevalier, je n'ai aucune peur d'assumer que perversement tu m'attires à un point inimaginable.

Et dans un geste plus que théâtral, le Joker tomba dans le vide avant de déclencher un magnifique parachute à l'effigie de son sourire singulier.

Pris de panique, Batman se pencha au dessus du vide et fut vite soulager de voir que sa Némésis n'était pas si suicidaire que ça. Mais à la place où ce tenait anciennement l'acrobate, une note s'y trouvais :

Attrape moi si tu peux. Une surprise de taille t'attendra. Il y a des notes de ce genre un peu partout. Sois réfléchis.

J.

Après avoir froissé le bout de papier et dans un grand saut digne d'un plongeon olympique, Bruce se lança sur la piste de son amour psychotique. La nuit allé bien se finir finalement.

À suivre ...


	3. Traque sans precedent

Après avoir froissé le bout de papier et dans un grand saut digne d'un plongeon olympique, Bruce se lança sur la piste de son amour psychotique. La nuit allait bien se finir finalement.

Son jeu de piste le conduisit en premier lieu dans une usine de traitement des produits chimiques. Un lieu familier pour une traque mortel. Un endroit emplis de souvenir à la fois fort et combatifs. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire

Un papier violet et vert attira son regard. Dessus y été annoté une longitude et une latitude. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minutes pour se rendre compte que c'était l'adresse du manoir Wane. Comment pouvait il connaître cet endroit ? Peut être une coïncidence ou alors il a laisser filtrer une info.

Tout en cogitant sur comment sa némésis avait pu connaître le lien entre son personnage de nocturne et diurne, il sauta dans la batmobile pour tracer atout allure vers sa résidence. Une fois sur place, il fut accueilli par là silence et l'obscurité du lieu. Pourtant une source de lumière lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à suite à coucher.

Il était assez septique. Et si finalement tout ici était un piège ? Une mauvaise blague ?

Il entra dans sa chambre avec prudence mais il n'y découvrit qu'une simple rose étrangement violette. Bruce s'approcha et y vis un message à l'encre verte. Une petite énigme à la fois mignonne et loufoque trônait sur son drap blanc

« A l'endroit où tu me gardes,

Ce trouve un cœur brûlant.

Et si tu t'y retrouve par mégarde,

Alors tu deviendras un être violent »

Bruce ne compris pas le sens des mots de son cher et fou mais il su ou se terminerai sa traque: L'asile d'Arkame. Cet endroit où il y avait enfermé tant de foi son clown et où il lui avait rendu tant de visites.

Alors sans plus attendre il se rendit au dernier point de chasse.

Une fois sur place, il se dit directe à fin de pas à avoir de compte à rendre et aussi pour ne croiser la nouvelle surveillante sous la tutelle de Gordon.

Il trouvais rapidement la cellule capitonnée de son dérangé bien aimé. Il y entra après avoir désactivé les camera et y trouva le clown le fixant de ses yeux emplis de malice.

\- tu m'as trouvé mon batou, dit ce dernier en m'approchant.

\- ce n'était pas bien compliqué tu sais répondis je avec nonchalance. Par contre pourquoi le manoir Wane?

\- il me fascine autan que toi tu sais, répliqua le joker en touchant la joue découverte de son vis à vis. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre.

Le joker s'apprêta à retirer le masque du Bat mais celui si pris fermement ses poignets pour l'arrêter.

\- allons Bruce, pas de manières avec moi. Et puis, si tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici, c'est pour terminer notre petite entrevu de toute à l'heure.

Ses mots eurent ma raison. Alors je lâcha ma prise et le laissa me découvrir. De toute manière il avait raison. J'allais bien continuer ce que j'avais entre pris plutôt et pour cela il allait bien devoir me dévêtir. Je sentis à la fois l'air frais de la cellule et le souffle chaud de mon futur amant tout près de mes lèvres. Par réflexe je ferma les yeux et fus surpris de sentir celles du joker.

Un baiser s'échangea entre les deux protagonistes. D'abord doux, il fut vite impérieux et emplis de passion. Après la légère surprise, Bruce repris le dessus et poussa l'homme sur le « lit » de la pièce.

\- à nous deux, dit le chevalier noir.

Et voici l'avant dernière parti de se one shot. La suite arrivera très rapidement. Dans la soirée je pense avec pour la suite un merveilleux citron.

Kiss~


	4. Le pas de l'amour a la haine

Un baiser s'échangea entre les deux protagonistes. D'abord doux, il fut vite impérieux et emplis de passion. Après la légère surprise, Bruce repris le dessus et poussa l'homme sur le « lit » de la pièce.

\- à nous deux, dit le chevalier noir.

Il entreprit de débarrasser son amant de son costume si particulier tandis que lui même se faisait débarrasser de son costume révélant ainsi son identité de millionnaire.

Bruce marqua le cou à porter de sa bouche se qui fit gémir son clown. Ce dernier ne resta pas sage longtemps et se mit à pétrir le derrière de son chasseur. Dans une râle masculine, la chauve souris dériva ses lèvres sur le torse pâle et balafré sous lui pour taquiner les tétons pointant fièrement. Le clown se cambra sous l'intensité des sensations, gémissant sans gène. Bruce continua de les maltraiter sans douceur, ce qui excita l'homme dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir son excitation contre sa hanche ce qui le fit sourire de fierté. La bat se glissa le long du corps, en le parsemant de baisers brûlants et de morsures plus ou moins marquante. Une fois devant le sexe tendu, il le gratifia de lent coup de langue pour torturer son amant. Celui ci ne se laissa pas faire longtemps. Il prit voilement son tortionnaire par les cheveux et dans un mouvement de hanche, fourra la bouche chaude. Le Brun ne pu retenir un gémissement qui vibra sur le penis du coloré, et il fit de profond va et vient, faisant taper la verge au fond de sa gorge.

Le clown accorda l'es mouvement de son bassin avec ceux de Wane en gémissant et le traitant de catin. Il finit par venir dans la douce gorge de son homme et ce dernier avalant avec un sourire gourmand.

Après s'être redressé et ravager les lèvres du Joker pour partager son goût, il le retourna sur le ventre. Le plus mince ria en disant que Bruce ne perdait pas son temps à faire dans la dentelle. D'ailler celui si écarta sans complexe les deux globes chaires et cracha sur le péri troué palpitant afin de l'humidifier. Il le caressa longuement faisant haleter et jurer son amant. Amant qui poussa un crie tout sauf viril quand Bruce glissa un doigt au fond de lui touchant du premier coup la prostate de l'homme.

Pour reprendre contenance, le Joker se moqua de lui en parlant de la facilité qu'il a fait preuve pour trouver son point sensible. Alors il répondu à cette provocation d'une voix rauque et après avoir mordu son épaule qu'il s'était entraîner quand il était drogué à ses retour dans cette cellule.

Le clown en frissonnât d'un plaisir malsain puis poussa des cris indécent sous les assauts des doigts de Bruce. Car celui si en avait rajouter un second. Pendant qu'il le dilaté, il tâtonna le sol à la recherche de sa lampe de poche qu'il remplaça à la place de ses doigts. Le joker n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante. Il allait venir une seconde fois mais ne pu le faire car le Bat pris fermement sa verge et posa son pouce sur le gland pour gêner la jouissance.

Le clown se mit à supplier son amant de venir lui défoncer le cul.

Touché dans son orgueil, Bruce retira l'objet et le jette au travers de la pièce et entra d'un seul coup de hanche dans l'étroitesse de son amant. Ce dernier se redressa pour avoir le meilleur angle du sexe du Bat en lui. Le dos collé contre le torse musclé et les bras sur la nuque du brun il se mouvait dans une danse sensuel.

Les deux hommes bougèrent de concert, se foutant de qui pouvait les entendre. Après de fort coup de hanches, le joker rendis les armes le premier se qui entraîna la jouissance de Bruce. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, le souffle court et haché.

Quand leurs respiration se firent normal, Bruce cassa le silence dans une grande confession

\- tu sais joker, je t'ai toujours aimé. D'abord par la haine, puis avec fascination et puis d'un amour malsain.

Il s'était tourner pour regarder les grands yeux noirs du coloré et il y vit que les sentiments y étaient réciproques.

Un baiser enflammé eu raison d'eux et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autres.

Un grand rire glaça le couloir de l'aile psychiatrique de l'asile d'Arkam.

\- qu'était ce ? S'inquiéta la surveillante en stage.

\- oh ça ? Répondît Gordon. Un vielle ami...

\- c'est... flippant dit elle en se resserrant vers son instructeur.

\- oui c'est comme ça tout les mois à cette date. Il rie de la même manière que son grand ennemi qu'il a tué il y a deux ans maintenant.

\- vous ... voulez dire qu'il s'agit de Batman ? S'exclama t elle de surprise.

\- oui... le grand Batman a sombré dans la folie peu de temps après la mort du joker. Et voilà deux ans qu'il c'est lui même enfermé dans l'ancienne cellule de sa némésis.

Les deux surveillants continuèrent leur ronde sous le rire hystérique et triste du célèbre Batman.

Et voilà la fin de ce os.

En espérant que cela vous aura plus autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. A bientôt sur une autre de mes fictions.

Kiss ~


End file.
